Supernatural Shuffle Challenge
by MegaChoirQueer
Summary: The Shuffle Challenge to my new biggest fandom, Supernatural. Destiel and more. First fanfic post in the SPN fandom for me. :) rated T (for now) due to language and adult themes.


**Hey there! This is my first time writing in the Supernatural fandom, even though I have been watching the show for a few months now and have read fanfictions for a week or so. I decided to do the Shuffle Challenge with SPN. If you don't know what the Shuffle Challenge is, it's a challenge where you put your iPod or iTunes or some other media player on shuffle and write a quick drabble based on that song. The rules are that once the song stops, so does your writing. You aren't _SUPPOSED_ to skip songs, but I really can't write a drabble on the Buddhist song, "The Eightfold Path" or "Lonesome Organist Rapes Page Turner" by the Dresden Dolls. So, I do the ones I want. :) I hope you enjoy. There's mostly Destiel in here, but there will be other things besides their romance, too. And if you're interested, I have a Shuffle Challenge of Megamind you can find on my profile. Okay, I'm done now. Thanks.**

* * *

**The Reason - Hoobastank**

Once, Cas was alone in the world. He followed every order, complied with every mandate, whether or not it agreed with his own common sense. Because of this, he had hurt Dean many times. Obeying instead of reasoning. Listening to whatever a higher power had told him to do. Making him torture. Letting his brother free, allowing him to break the final seal. He knew that he had ruined some parts of Dean's life. But, after getting to know him over the course of time, he became more human, which wasn't a bad thing. It allowed him to become a better person, one who is independent and thoughtful. Dean changed him. And even though he had done Dean wrong, he was the reason he could grow and change into someone better. Someone who cared about their actions instead of their reputations. Dean was the reason for everything he did from that point on. The only, most important reason.

**Slow Motion – Ke$ha**

Every move seemed to be in slow motion. Every touch, every kiss, every moment of contact. It was slow, and beautiful. The way that Cas had caressed his chest and his face. The way he planted his lips on the inside of his thighs. It felt like it would never end, and he had no objections. The way he had explored his body, licking every inch from head to toe. It was so glorious. Cas tried to go a little faster, but Dean slowed him down. He wanted slow motion. He loved how he could press himself up to the angel. He loved taking his time. He loved every never-ending second with him near. Slow.

**Homesick – The Cheetah Girls**

That's what he was: Homesick. He loved spending time with Dean and Sam, he did. Dean was the love of his life, and Sam was one of his closest friends. But, he missed his brothers. They may banish him, they may disagree with him, they may even hate him, but he loved them, despite how many difficulties they caused. He missed Zachariah, who was now dead. He may have been closed-minded, but he was family. He missed Gabriel. He had the best sense of humour. He missed Uriel, as they once were so close. He missed the old Michael and the old Lucifer. Most of all. He missed his father, wherever he was. He missed the time when everything was okay. When they were happy. A family. A home.

**Drive – Miley Cyrus**

They went for a ride. Just him and Cas. Cas could drive his heart. They were talking about senseless things, like monsters and demons, but they know they both want more. However, Cas said it couldn't be. If his brothers found out, they would be forbidden to see each other. Cas was already in enough trouble, becoming lovers would only make things worse. Dean knew he was insane for even beginning to think it could ever happen. That's not a life he could have. Not now, not ever. They sit there and speak of jobs and hunting, but the tension is unbearable. He knew Cas didn't mean to break those promises. The promise that he'd be around forever to love Dean and guide him and take care of him. To him, that meant something different. Ever since that one kiss, things have been different. So they just drove.

**Good Day – The Dresden Dolls**

He's always complaining about something. Sam always talked about how he had it so rough. He never wanted to listen to anything remotely positive Dean had to say. "We saved ten people!", "We killed those demons!". None of it mattered. Dean felt so good sometimes. A beer and a burger was all he needed. He was good. No, Sam would never think like that. All he can think about is the damned apocalypse and Lucifer and Lilith and Azazel and how they lost Jo, Ellen, Mom, Dad, Pam, Jess. Yes, that is sad. But he refused to acknowledge the fact that there is nothing they can do about that now. Why be sad? Why complain? Sure, Dean was upset, but what good is whining about it when they could move on and have a good day. When he helped people, he was on fire. He was on a roll. He longed for more, but saving the helpless was proficient and counted as a good day to him. But Sam always needed more. It was always a bad day to him, because they could never fix everything. He never wanted to hear about Dean's good day.

**Somewhere Over the Rainbow – New Found Glory**

One day they would be happy. It'd be him and Sam and Cas all in heaven. They wouldn't have to worry about Lucifer or the apocalypse or demons or evil. One day they'd be happy. Troubles would melt away into meaningless memories. They would fly. They would soar. They would be united. One day.. Someday, somewhere.

* * *

**If you enjoyed this at all, let me know by reviewing! I am always thankful for whoever reviews! (I'll give you pie!) :D**


End file.
